


Losing game

by Yukixteya



Series: Haikyuu Angst [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Memory Related, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukixteya/pseuds/Yukixteya
Summary: Miya Atsumu has lost his memories and forgot everything about his life and his precious lover sakusa kiyoomi
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997593
Kudos: 36





	Losing game

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever fanfic! Hope you enjoy it! Inspired by memory loss AU by @myo_caron on Twitter.

Miya Atsumu. He was once a normal boy. He's tall, handsome, smiled a lot and has an annoying twin brother named Osamu and is the setter of his volleyball team. However, he forgot everything that was once important to him.

Sakusa kiyoomi. A boy Atsumu fell in love with. He was someone Atsumu looked up as a wing spiker. He was somewhat popular and had many girls loving him. But due to his OCD, many girls didn't stand a chance or couldn't stand him. Atsumu managed to find the key to kiyoomi heart and somehow managed to handle him. Kiyoomi was obviously happy with him being just beside him. But everything changed... 

"Omi omi!" Atsumu called out for his boyfriend. They were about to take a picture for their one month anniversary. Kiyoomi hated taking photos, but he made today an exception. They were such a happy couple with everyone shipping them. Everything was perfect and it was the best life Atsumu has experienced in his life. He is sure kiyoomi felt the same way too. Just the two of them and he'll be content. That happiness was short-lived of course. Atsumu caught a terrible cold from forgetting his key to his house and had to wait till Osamu came back without a jacket from the cold weather. He didn't take good care of his health and slowly during one of his volleyball practices while setting the ball to kiyoomi, he lost his balance and fainted. That illness and fall changed his and kiyoomi's life forever. When Atsumu awoke, he felt someone holding his hand tightly. That black curly hair and the two moles on his eyebrows were definitely Atsumu felt like he had never seen before. He sat up in a panic and started asking who is he and why is he here. Kiyoomi looked at him and confusion was the only thing that shown in his face.  
"Tsumu.... do you not remember me?"  
"Who are you and why ya calling me tsumu?? Only samu calls me that."  
That's when kiyoomi knew. He was not the guy Atsumu remembered anymore. He felt his heartbreak as he got up and left the room to give him some space. He got out and saw Osamu outside with a test report in his hands.  
"Sakusa-san. I have something to tell you. Ya might wanna sit down and listen to what I have to say."  
It turns out that Atsumu has permanent memory loss and he will never get his memory back. Kiyoomi heart sank. The test report hit him hard. Very hard. It was a piece of very shocking news that he refused to accept. He fell back into the chair, devastated and lost while Osamu patted his shoulders trying to calm him down before walking into the hospital room to check up on Atsumu. Atsumu seemed happy and went on talking and arguing with Osamu. Based on their conversations, it turns out that Atsumu did not remember anything anymore. He forgot everything about his teammates, his lover and his amazing life that he has once led. Kiyoomi saw Atsumu smiling again and he left the hospital, knowing that he will never be as important as he is in Atsumu life anymore. He carried on with his volleyball practice and personal life without Atsumu and deleted any kind of photo that reminded him of Atsumu. He emptied the frames that held that most important photo to him in his life. Their one-month anniversary photo. He tucked the photo into his drawer and left the photo frame there. He never smiled, laughed and played volleyball like a lifeless soul. He was tired.  
Atsumu came back after a while, still having his great skills due to muscle memory. It was easy for him to get along with his teammates but kiyoomi avoided any interaction with him. His teammates understood why and just told Atsumu that he was just anti-social and dislike to talk to people. Atsumu found that weird as since based on what his brother said that all of the teammates got along with him pretty well due to his fun personality. he wanted to talk to Atsumu since he felt a strange connection with him but he always avoided him. As much as it hurts for kiyoomi to avoid Atsumu and trying to get used to the fact that he would never call him omi Kun or ask him to practice his sets with him or help him to practice spiking, he much rather not hang out with Atsumu since he knew that Atsumu was never gonna remember him and he much rather Atsumu to live his new life right now without having to think about the past that he once had with kiyoomi. This carried on for months and months. Until one day, kiyoomi had no choice but to practice spiking and setting with Atsumu since no one was available to practice with him. Atsumu pestered him so kiyoomi had no choice but to practice with him as it was the only way for him to shut up for at least awhile. Kiyoomi felt the memories of him and Atsumu playing together, laughing and talking about everything and anything under the sun. however, the volleyball practice was quiet with only the sounds of the volleyball being spiked and hit. Kiyoomi somehow enjoyed his time with Atsumu but he can't help but remember that he didn't want to disturb Atsumu's new life. Before he knew it, it was getting late and out of courtesy, kiyoomi asked if Atsumu wanted to stay overnight at his house since he lived nearer and the trains were all leaving due to its late time. It has always been like this, Atsumu practising volleyball with him till late nights and then proceeding to stay with him overnight. It has always been like this to the point that sakusa house has his uniforms and pyjamas. Atsumu agreed to stay with him for a night, of course as he wanted to be better friends with sakusa and understand him better as well as know why he wouldn't talk to him ever since he came back but he chooses to ask the questions later. They were quiet all the time but it wasn't awkward to them during the walk to sakusa house. Atusmu wondered why he didn't feel awkward to the man he hasn't spoken to yet ever since he came back to the school. As they walked up to his house, kiyoomi made him sanitize his hands in the doorway and then allowed him in to stay over after he showered thoroughly in his bathroom. Atsumu knew that this was a process as his teammates were always complaining about his strict rules when they have to enter his house. As they walked to the living room, Atsumu saw an empty photo which caught his attention.  
"Hey, sakusa-san, why is this empty??"  
"The person in the photo that was once in the photo frame is someone I loved deeply but he doesn't exist anymore."  
"Do I know him?"  
"Well... yes. You did."  
Atsumu didn't probe further, after seeing tears that were forming in his eyes. As kiyoomi muttered an excuse to escape the conversation and not let Atsumu see him crying and went to shower, Atsumu opened the drawer below out of curiosity. His eyes widened to see a photo of him and sakusa smiling. It was in a beautiful place and sakusa looked so happy to him. He clutched the photo as there was a pounding in his head. That smile... he has never seen sakusa this happy before and he wanted to see him smile even more. Then it snapped. Atsumu felt the memories that were once with him flashing before his eyes. The pain in his head was getting worse and his heart started to hurt. He fell to the floor and gasped for air at this unfamiliar feeling that was unfolding in him. Kiyoomi just came down from his shower only to see him gasping for air. A panic attack. Kiyoomi thought to himself. He rushed to Atsumu side slowly calming him down by rubbing circle on his back telling him to breathe slowly. Once Atsumu was calm, he looked up at kiyoomi and cried and hugged him. Kiyoomi tried to push him back in order for him to get attached but Atsumu shouted, "omi Kun!" Kiyoomi paused and looked at Atsumu in shocked. Atsumu then continues while crying, " I was the one you lost omi kun." kiyoomi didn't say much, but he felt tears coming to his eyes as he said," Finally..."  
Kiyoomi has never felt happier. The pain, loneliness was finally all gone. They both hugged each other before going to sleep in the same bed. The familiar feeling of comfort and warmth was back again... 

That was how Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi lost each other and then found each other again with each other in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to write angst but my emotional heart said no.  
> my social media:  
> Instagram: @tsukki.bakka  
> Twitter: @teya_san  
> Wattpad: @tsukkixbaka


End file.
